A WellPlaced Spy Camera
by SleetGeekArtist
Summary: Dib decides to spy on Zim... things get a little out-of-hand. ZaDr, PWP, strip-tease, boyxboy, nolikenoread, R&R! Tis my first lemon, go easy on the flames.


Dib twirled into his room, landing in a cloth-bound office chair with a sigh. "Man, that battle with that rabid lazer-eyed Sasquatch was perhaps the most exciting adventure I've ever had! Now, what to do with the rest of my day? Well, I haven't spied on Zim yet today. Yeah, that sounds good." He finished his little mini-conversation with himself. Spinning toward the computer screen, he selected the Desktop file ZIM_s_BASE_FEED. The screen display divided itself into nine different camera views, each showing a different view of the alien's base. _He's not in the living room, or the kitchen. Damn it, it would have been really cool to sneak up on him! Not the lab, or the video room. Where is Zim? He's not in the control room, not in the transmissions room either. Technology hall? No, the lights aren't even on. Maybe the torture room? He hasn't been in there in days! Oh, wait, there he is! When did Zim get a bedroom?_ Dib leaned forward in fascination, looking at the room that he'd barely glanced at when planting spy bugs. There was a circular bed in the center, dressed in red sheets. Dib vaguely remembered there being a mirror under the camera. The red "recording" dot flashed in the corner.

Zim flopped onto the hoverbed. The day had been rough. Exactly one week since his trial, which he barely escaped from with his life. Exactly one week since discovering he was a defect, not the perfect invader he always saw himself as. Exactly one week since he discovered his mission was a lie. Exactly one week since strange hormones racked his body. Exactly one week since…"Computer!" Zim shouted, suddenly sitting up.

"Whaaaat?" the irritated voice of his base responded.

"Initiate stress relief program 7!" Zim stood from his position on the duvet, walking over to the mirror. He grabbed a chair from the off-camera desk on his left. The song," I Kissed a Boy" by Cobra Starship began playing as Zim started playing with the hem of his shirt…in his mouth.

Dib's eyes grew to the size of his glasses when he saw that Zim was… stripping… to a raunchy song… in front of the camera. The shirt and, consequently, the gloves, came off first. Dib was paralyzed as Zim straddled the chair, air-humping. It was like watching a train wreck; it was horrible, yet you can't look away.

Zim pulled a little zipper-tease when he started removing his pants. He hooked his thumbs in the hem, pulling the leather tights down . He turned his back to the mirror, pulling one hand out of his pants. Zim turned his head around, poking his cheek adorably as the left side of the pants came off. A more devilish expression spread across his features as he pulled the other side down, leaving him bare and exposed to the unseen spy camera.

_God, Zim's ass is tight!_ Dib couldn't help thinking. The song changed to, "Sexin' on the Dancefloor" by Cash Cash featuring Jeffree Star. Zim began dancing around in his nude state. He propped one leg on the chair. Dib noticed that Zim's genetailia was much different from a human's. It was longer, ended in a point, and possessed no testes. Other differences Dib noticed were a lack of body hair, nipples, and a belly button.

_Getting hot-hot, sexin' on the dancefloor! _Zim toyed with his antennae, pulling them into his mouth and twirling them in his fingers. The song changed to, "Touchin' on My" by 3Oh!3. Zim tipped back into the chair, seated sideways. He bike pedaled his legs in the air, running his hands over his thighs.

"Yeah… dance, you dirty little- No! What am I saying? It's Zim!" Dib paused, his attention still riveted to the screen. "Yeah… you filthy little alien. Dance it up…" He didn't notice as his hands took on a life of there own, sliding down to his new erection…

The song changed to, "Well Suck Me" by Blood on the Dancefloor. Zim's dance picked up, getting faster, hotter, and more elaborate. Pivot, glance, heel spin, pose, splits, head roll, one right after another. Zim felt himself lose it in the moment, his real reason for doing this in the first place. His mind wandered as he went through the forms, decidedly landing on the Dib-human. Zim felt extra ecstatic as he rolled his hips to the floor during the lyrics, _All the way down._

"Oh… yeah…you dirty, green… Zim…" Dib moaned at the computer screen. That hip roll was just too much. The song changed to "Mind in the Gutter" by Chris Crocker. Every time the Irken even moved his antennae, Dib just wanted to dive through the screen and pull them both in his mouth. _I've got somethin' that you might enjoy. _The song drawled out, causing Dib to groan louder.

It was, of course, all Dib's fault that Zim was feeling these hormones. Every time Zim thought about the stink-beast, he felt the hormones spike. The song changed to, "I know you Want me" by Pitbull. As he danced, Zim found himself thinking about Dib. Dib's hair, Dib's glasses, the way Dib's trenchcoat waved in the breeze, the way Dib's jeans held around his ass and thighs…

The song changed to "LoveGame" by Lady Gaga. Dib felt the euphoria almost reach its peak as pelvic thrusts were added to Zim's little routine. "Zim! ...ah…mmhm…" Coherent thought stopped as Zim's "disco stick" twitched itself into an erection almost as hard as Dib's.

The song, "Sweet Dreams" signaled that the track was close to the end, this was the last song. Zim decided to just give in to the testosterone, sliding into the chair and grasping his own hard member. He pumped hard and fast, all the while thinking about the Dib.

Dib almost came when Zim started touching himself. Almost, but not quite. Now, he wanted to cum just as Zim came. The pressure in his abdomen was almost too much, and Dib was hoping Zim would cum soon…

"Dib…mm…ah…yes…DIB!" Zim shouted, just as the song ended. Hot streams of purple cum shot from the foot long alien. Endorphins and ecstasy tingled throughout his system. The part of his squedally spooch that served as a heart swelled a little as he thought of Dib.

Hearing Zim shout his name, and of course the cumming alone sent Dib tumbling over the edge. "ZIM!" he screamed, not caring if anyone heard. He'd been chasing the alien for so long that hate, love, and obsession had all muddled together. After the minor explosion, Dib wondered if he should tell Zim about this at school tomorrow. Zim's actions in the video alone told Dib that his love was requited. He was still debating with himself when his computer let out a ping.

"Recording Complete. Save Video?" the dialogue box asked, a "Yes" and a "No" button underneath the statement. Yawning, Dib pressed the Y button on his keyboard. A new box replaced the original, saying, "Video 'ZIM_s_BASE-0074386' has been saved." He ok'd the box, checking the time on his monitor. 11:30. He had skool the next day, and was already risking a lot by watching Zim for so long. Dib turned around, exhaust filling his eyes. Dib nearly screamed when he saw Gaz in the doorway.

"Hmph, I had been giving you the benefit of the doubt, but I guess I was wrong. Score one for the gay-dar." She turned around, sipping her soda, and headed back to her room. Dib simply stood there, utterly confused.


End file.
